Kyron Avelenyss
"Stay true to your path, to what you believe in, and you will find peace, no matter what form. But beware of your heart and mind; Do not let one completely devour the other." - The Zero King Kyron Avelenyss, more famously known as The Zero King, is the first and only king of the entire Betoriv, and a legendary hero revered by almost the whole world. All modern magic traces back to his invention, and he is the genius who revolutionized the world of magic and remade the Betoriv into one of the greatest nations ever. Kyron Avelenyss is the only King of the End born before the existence of Odyss, and two of the most notable mage clans are descended from him - the Chronopsis Clan and Avelenyss Clan. Biography Early Life The birth of Kyron Avelenyss is not a very certain event, but it is known that he was born before the ending of the Age of Darkness in Betoriv for he was the one who ended it. His parents were both magic users, and Kyron Avelenyss was born with 11 Vitakinetic channels and a great affinity for learning the arcane art. His birth was significant enough to cause a worldwide magical ripple that could be felt by all magic users across Betoriv, signifying that their time to shine had arrived. Kyron was abandoned by his parents as they wouldn't be able to provide well for him, and they left him a sealed journal that detailed all their magical knowledge and his true parentage. Kyron was taken in by a kind family who didn't know of the child's true parentage, and they raised him with proper values, knowing the significance of the journal left to him, but unable to read the contents. When Kyron turned 7, he already showed how different he was to normal people - his intelligence was incredible, and his physical prowess easily matched children 3 years older than him. He was able to read the journals his parents left to him, and began to learn the mystic arts he could see. He realized his magic was incredibly powerful, and as his foster family found out about him, they had to implore him to hide. Kyron hid his magical talent, masquerading as a normal boy, who grew up normal. His immense physical prowess and intelligence meant he was soon called to serve his nation, and he rose up in rank very quickly, outperforming his seniors by a huge margin even without the use of magic at all. Kyron learned how to use a sword from instructors back then, and he progressed extremely quickly, using his mind to work out how best to use the weapon from intelligence alone. As a member of the miltary, Kyron was forced to conduct witch hunts that were meant to capture and kill magic users, so magic could be eliminated from Betoriv, and the infernal art would die out with the mages. Kyron witnessed firsthand the brutality of the humans, weak as they were, when they condemned those who were born stronger than them, unable to accept that they were weak. He saw the utmost cruelty performed against fellow humans, like they were but animals. And thus Kyron silently vowed he would change everything from that day on, being a magic user himself. Kyron was forced to leave the land he served when it was discovered that he was a mage. The royal family possessed a magic sword that they believed to be an invincible blade, the sword Argentum Lux. Kyron knew the blade was a spirit sword the moment he saw it, but the blade also recognized him as the King of the End meant to wield it, and immediately left the possession of the royalty to enter Kyron's possession, sheathe and all. Kyron was thus forced to flee for stealing a royal sword, even though it wasn't his fault. He displayed his incredible magic for the first time when he froze the royal guards via time bending. Kyron followed the instructions in the journal left for him by his parents, and he returned to his ancestral home, noting that his original parents had passed away, leaving him alone in the world. Kyron found his parent's graves and vowed to them that he would create a new world. Journey to Flinrock Kyron Avelenyss didn't have any supporters, but as he was forced to evade capture, he was forced up a very steep learning curve to master all his magic before those who persecuted him could capture and kill him. Kyron thus started learning not just magic and skill with a sword, but other skills like social manipulation, what to look out for and how to hide away. He became adept not just at using his magic and swordplay more powerfully, but also how to break into houses, steal without getting detected and even assassinate people. Kyron began his small revolution by stealing from the rich, and using his ill gotten gains to help fellow magic users, either by helping them escape to safer places, or covering their tracks to allow them to fade back into anonymity. Whatever he couldn't use money to solve, Kyron turned to diplomacy or violence, judging the situation with his incredible intelligence and prediction to create the best outcome. He thus became more and more infamous as the "mysterious black shadow" among the Betoriv elite at that time, and he became the hero of all mages across Betoriv. Never staying in one city for a long time, Kyron soon gained a small band of followers, who he taught the various magic forms and learned from to perfect his own magic forms. Creating and systematizing magic though this time, the young prodigy broke down magic into the elements, and made it very easy to learn. Getting his followers to specialize themselves, Kyron learned how to draw magic circuits, and started increasing the power of his followers and himself using the techniques he learnt. He soon bestowed his original generals with the knowledge of drawing Family Crests. Kyron eventually left the care of all the magic users in Betoriv to his subordinates, and every day the strength of his "mage army' grew as more and more of them stood up to fight back against the non magic users. He knew that his army alone wasn't strong enough to overturn Betoriv, and therefore he decided to seek out help from external forces to aid him in his revolution. He thus turned to the closest neighbors first - Setora and Kyrsides. The elves of Kyrsides rejected Kyron's proposal, since they knew that whoever committed forces to help him would definitely experience a loss in military might due to fighting, and become easy prey for the other kingdoms of Kyrsides to conquer. As such, this would disrupt the power balance the elves had, and would be detrimental to their nations. Kyron thus had to move on empty handed to another area, knowing that the elves would not help him. Travelling south, Kyron met with the Dryads, who initially treated him with great suspicion. While Kyron soon charmed his way into being a favourable person, the peace loving Dryads refused to support him in war, even though they opened their borders as a temporary refuge for human mages to enter. This allowed Kyron to at least pull his men out of Betoriv for the moment, and gave them a place that was much harder to attack by the non magical humans, which allowed him more time to find allies. Kyron thus traveled to Setora, the last hope for him to gain allies from a nation that directly bordered Betoriv. He didn't have a good time there, being treated as an inferior being by all the Dwarves, who just sneered at how ridiculous his dream was, and how it was just an easier solution to maintain status quo and blend in. They suggested he bring democracy to Betoriv, and get himself into power via election so he could help his "minority". Kyron thus noted that he wouldn't expect any useful support to come from the Dwarves, and it just cemented his dislike of them. Unable to find allies, Kyron would have to go further, and he headed for Flinrock without any hesitation, to see if the Asterians would aid him. Discoveries in Flinrock Kyron Avelenyss journed through to Flinrock, and he learned that his magic had gotten very powerful due to his endless dedication to refining it. Still, he felt inadequate about the task of turning Betoriv into a better place, and he still needed allies. Flinrock wasn't a very hopeful spot for him, as he noted the Asterians were disunited people who lived for themselves, and they weren't very good at uniting under a common rule. Still, if he could at least get the help of a magical race, it would be of great benefit in his fight against his foes. Due to the hostile environment of Flinrock, Kyron realized his great expertise at reading the situation came in handy, and his swordplay, combined with the power of Argentum Lux and his magic was extremely effective at tackling predators and fending off hostile Asterians who tried to rob him. Kyron's survival talent became a necessity in Flinrock if he wasn't to be eaten up, and he learned to identify what could be eaten and what could not. The constant training of his sword skill and magic also meant he became stronger and stronger day after day. Still, Kyron couldn't find any representative Asterian for him to talk to regarding an alliance. Most of them whom bothered to talk to him, either out of goodwill or defeat admitted to Kyron that other than a High Asterian, no one was capable of commanding the respect of all Asterians. However, they also told him that it was forbidden to create a High Asterian for no reason due to the sacrifice needed, and that the last one had died many years ago after there were no more major crises in Flinrock. Thus, Kyron realized that unless he could find an Asterian who was willing to create a High Asterian, he wouldn't be able to get their help. Despondent, Kyron journeyed back into the forests of Flinrock, continuing his daily ritual of killing predators and hunting for meat to eat. Kyron's fortunes finally changed when he went to bathe in his usual spring, except this time he met a local Asterian, who was slightly surprised. Kyron didn't do anything to her, and he instead asked questions about the High Asterian, and how Asterian society worked. The Asterian girl didn't really know him, but she felt comfortable talking to him after they started discussing his life, and why he had come to Flinrock. Thus, she started explaining everything in detail and she became his first non human follower. Kyron trained the Asterian girl under his charge personally, and taught her many magical forms, despite her poor aptitude for magic. He drew more and more circuits for her, to make her a better caster and improve her reinforcement capability. It was with her that Kyron discovered a mysterious silver dragon in Flinrock, which recognized him as a worthy master, and Kyron gained his silver armor from this chance encounter with the strange dragon spirit that resided in it. The two of them personally became the strongest people on Flinrock, and they helped countless Asterians from the troubles that plagued them daily, turning Kyron into something of a redeemeer. The Asterian girl who followed him soon got closer with him, and the more she learned, the more she could sympathize with his cause. Kyron always tried his best to save everyone, and she could see that he was a special person that couldn't be classified as one who walked with the normal folk. Kyron was a class of his own, a powerful existence far above all around him. Thus, the Asterian girl who followed Kyron decided to claim the crisis and strife in Betoriv as her own crisis and strife. She told him she would become a High Asterian and unite the whole Asterian race under her to aid him in his cause. One of the days, as if by fate, they encountered and attempted to save a badly wounded Asterian from a group of predators. The dying Asterian used her last power to perform the High Asterian ritual, transforming Kyron's companion into a beautiful woman, the High Asterian. Having spent so long together, and reconciling their feelings for each other, Kyron decided to take the High Asterian of his time as his bride, and she would become his queen in the new world he would create. Spending a bit more time in Flinrock to organize all the Asterians, Kyron Avelenyss opened a portal back to Betoriv with his massively increased powers, and soon he would bring change across the whole human nation. The two of them returned to Betoriv, leading the Asterians as an organized army. The other nations were greately shocked and surprised when they saw that Kyron achieved the impossible and commanded the normally intractable Asterians. Thus, the Dryads and Elves all fell behind Kyron with no regrets. The Dwarves quite begrudgingly followed suit, and Kyron led all these borrowed armies back for Betoriv. His original army of magic users answered his return and came to his side immediately, and every last magic user in Betoriv soon heeded the call to arms that they noticed. The non magic users of Betoriv immediately knew their days were numbered when they heard reports of the "Zero King's" return. However, they resolved to fight to the very end against those whom they persecuted, in a fanatical and zealous last stand. Beginning a New Age With his magical powers, and the combined forces under his command, Kyron Avelenyss was irresistable in his war to conquer Betoriv for himself, and he mercilessly killed off all who dared to stand against him with no exception. Those who surrendered were given a second chance, but those who defied were killed with no chance to protect themselves. Kyron completely annihilated all the human kingdoms that existed, and then from scratch, got his followers to rebuild civilisation with magic as the foundation. Keen to never repeat any mistakes of any civilisation, Kyron took control as the absolute monarch of Betoriv, and his reforms soon changed the nation. Kyron trained his generals to take over him in civil administration, and he used his time to set the plans for the creation of a new magic focused society. As the architect of a new Betoriv, Kyron remade Betoriv in his dream image, as the magic using humans repopulated the country. Encouraging the creation of schools and the advancement of infrastructure, Kyron brought Betoriv out of its regressed, backward state and set it on the path towards becoming a great and powerful nation unified under a powerful, wise government. Kyron further disseminated the knowledge of all the magic he knew to the world, so everyone could learn magic and contribute to the forming of his new magical order in Betoriv. Ruling as a wise king alongside his wife, Kyron championed the use of magic for all, and the provision of magic circuits to those that lacked them. Very soon, almost all humans possessed the ability to use magic, and society would be pulled along forward by progress with the art they now embraced instead of shunned. The magic users were now recognized as integral and important, and Kyron's vision of creating a world where his kind could live without persecution was complete. Kyron set up the first Aristocratic Government of Betoriv when he decided to take his leave, and with his wife has since vanished, with all knowledge of their whereabouts unknown to all. He vowed to all that he would protect Betoriv forever, and he and his wife would return if he was needed. Their son Arailin began the Avelenyss clan line, and their daughter Serra began the Chronopsis clan line, both clans staunch defenders of Betoriv in accordance with their great first ancestor's wish. Personality and Appearance Kyron Avelenyss is forever remembered as a compassionate king who did the best to serve his people. He was never concerned with power, and he always wished to correct the injustices that he saw around him. Kyron further possessed incredible will, and he never turned back from any tasks he set for himself. Seeking to do good with the magic he was endowed with, Kyron wanted to create a legacy free of prejudice. Against his enemies, Kyron shows no mercy, and slaughters them without question. Incidentally, those who are willing to change will be spared, so long they are do not mind being rehabilitated and turned into the followers of Kyron's system. To those that Kyron saw as perpetuating gross injustice, he punished them with no chance of redemption. All in all, Kyron is remembered as the lone man who drew together the whole world to overturn Betoriv's age of darkness, and the revolutionary who brought magic to the common man. He is thus remembered favourably by the entirety of Carokiiv, and even worshiped as a god by some religions who do not know better. Appearance wise, Kyron was described to have blue eyes, and snow white hair, which marked him out as very different from all others. He was attributed an otherworldly beauty and has a face that seems too perfect to be human at times, fitting both the definition of male and female beauty. It is not know how exactly he looked, though. Powers and Abilities As a King of the End, Kyron is naturally endowed with the power of Vitakinesis, able to perform a Death Grip using his right hand that afflicts a powerful drain to many enemies at once. He is thus also an extremely powerful healer and life manipulator, able to control the power of life and death. Kyron had 11 Vitakinetic Circuits, allowing him to survive destruction of his body with his soul intact, and rebuild himself from nothing. He is also immortal. Kyron was extremely experienced at space - time distortion magic, and uses a magical form known as "space manipulation" which allows him to create, deplete and manipulate the "amount" of space around him at once, as well as twist dimensions and bend time. With this, Kyron can cause powerful explosions, slice reality and stop time with impunity. This is his greatest ability and main form of power. Kyron has shown he can bridge any two points across the whole of Carokiiv, and even tear huge rifts in space time. It is known that Kyron is versed in the original magic, and thus he knows all spells and elemental forms. This was what gave him the knowledge to split magic into the elements, and make it systematic enough for almost all people to learn. Kyron further created and perfected the art of drawing Magic Circuits and family crests. However, he didn't share this knowledge with anyone, and thus his disciples only had the skill to use imperfect imitations of his techniques. Kyron has an Aether Crest, which is obvious since both the Avelenyss and Chronopsis clans inherited the exact same crest from him and added on more later, making their crest circuit patterns extremely similar if not the same. Kyron thus could definitely use low tier Aether Magic for no mana at all via the usage of his crest. Kyron uses reinforcement of the highest degree to augment his already superhuman physique even further, and is noted to be an extremely talented swordsman who could cleave five enemies even without the use of a magic sword. Equipment Kyron Avelenyss wields the King Sword Argentum Lux, Eldritch Kingdom Killer of the Endless Warped Fate. This weapon is noted to be incredible, and it is widely recognized as a silver sword that flooded the world with the cyan light of "truth". A weapon that phases through dimensions, Argentum Lux could cut all armor with no resistance by displacing it out of the way at a rate of 1000 shifts per second. This powerful resonance could further create resonant shockwaves of destruction, or even annihilate a wide swathe with a single swing. Argentum Lux possesses the following techniques: * Harmonic Wave - the basic energy wave the sword can release, slicing everything it strikes explosively. It can cut through a total of 27 targets before stopping, or vanishes when it reaches maximum range. It will cut souls. * Warp Claws - Argentum Lux dances through the dimensions and sends powerful resonance through anything in contact with it. This can destroy most weapons and armor on hit. Even weapons and armor not destroyed will transmit the force into their user, and cause random slash wounds to open on their user's body. * Spatial Mirage - Argentum Lux transfers his dimension dancing property to his wielder, allowing his wielder to seemingly be at multiple points in space - time, causing rapid cuts to open all over the target with no chance for retaliation. Very strong single target skill * Universal Symphony - Argentum Lux uses an "upgraded Harmonic Wave", and spawns five huge shockwaves of blue energy that blast skyward and cut every single thing in their path, with no limit. This ability can cause massive damage to souls as well. * Invisible Hand: Temporal Disaster - The release phrase is "crystallize my ephemeral will into the annals of time. My legend endures and overwrites all. Time stands still and fate is cut". The release effect is not obvious, but Argentum Lux attacks all and rends all, causing enemies to explode away in red mist. Kyron was famous for his silvery armor that protected his body. This is a spirit armor that was created from a draconid soul, as expected of all high class armor. It grants him a superhuman resistance to all forms of damage, self repairs and can control white fire. Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tides of Fate